Um cruzeiro muito estranho
by sakiy
Summary: Tres amigas divorciadas resolvem fazer um cruzeiro... Algumas coisas começam a acontecer... Titulo podre... pra minha mami.. capitulo 2
1. Chapter 1

**Uma fic feita pra minha amada mami K-chan …**

**Naruto não me pertence./ ... Mas o meu hipopótamo cor de rosa sim **

**Personagens mudados u.u' ...**

**Universo alternativo**

**Capitulo 1 – Até que não é uma má idéia!**

**Sakura**

- Sua maldita... Como ousa fazer isso? Você sabe que está acabando com o negócio da minha família!

_Olá, sou Haruno Sakura. 23 anos. Uma empresária divorciada. Casei-me e com o cara que eu havia me casado, montei um negocio. Nos divorciamos a mais ou menos um ano e meio. E comecei meu novo negocio à quase um ano. Bem, por ironia do destino, o negocio era o mesmo xD'... E agora toda vez que ele me liga, tenho que agüentar esses desaforos... Mas no fundo... BEM no fundo ele é um bom rapaz..._

- Já conversamos sobre isso, até quando vai ficar me torrando a paciência ¬¬'?

- Você nunca falou comigo desse modo!? O que houve com você?

- Me desculpa, mas estou sem paciência agora...

- Se bem que você nunca teve paciência né?

- Tem razão...bom, eu to saída. Thau.

- Thau. ah Sakura, desculpa o meu tratamento no começo. A minha família está me cobrando muito. Realmente me desculpa...

- Tudo bem! Mas não devia se prender tanto a eles...

- Eu sei...

Desligando o telefone, Sakura foi para o carro. Com um pouco de sorte não chegaria atrasada no encontro com suas amigas...

_Bem, apesar do temperamento, ele é uma boa pessoa..._

_Pelo menos era o que eu e minha amigas achávamos..._

**Hinata**

- Elas estão demorando! – disse Hinata mexendo timidamente o canudo do seu milkshake.

_Olá, sou Hyuuga Hinata. 22 anos, véspera de 23. Apesar dessa idade, já fui casada e atualmente tenho dois filhos, uma linda menina e um belo rapaz. Meu ex-marido é chefe da policia. E foi um desses motivos que nos separamos, ele não dava atenção a nossos filhos. Mas desde o divorcio ele tem sido um pai mais carinhoso. Ainda tenho esperanças de voltarmos, apesar de estarmos a algum tempo separado. Tenho evitado relacionamentos com outros homens desde o divorcio. _

- Ah! Olá Sakura tudo bem?

- É... digamos que sim. Meu ex me ligou e reclamou de alguns clientes dele terem passado pra minha firma.

- Que coisa! O que você vai fazer?

- Nada, se eles me escolheram é porque obviamente eu sou melhor [Òó – disse Sakura entre risos.

- A Ino está demorando não

- Ela sempre demora u.ú

_Ele sabe que eu ainda o amo..._

_Ele é um bom homem, e tem melhorado a cada dia..._

_Pelo menos era o que eu e minhas amigas achávamos..._

­­­­ **Ino**

- Droga, estou atrasada. – disse Ino correndo em direção à praça de alimentação, onde estariam as amigas.

_Olá, sou Yamanaka Ino. 23 anos. Trabalho em uma floricultura com meu ex-marido. Bela vida não_? _Resolvemos não vendê-la e dividi-la no divorcio porque ambos sairiam prejudicados. E pensar que fiquei casada por apenas seis meses! Ele não era uma coisa boa como marido, mas acho que na época que nos casamos ele me amava. Assim como eu!_

_Trabalhamos juntos na floricultura e te digo, está me irritando ter que trabalharar com ele, mas nem tudo são flores..._

- Desculpa a demora!

- Ahh... você demorou Porquinha!

- Desculpa Testuda – retrucou Ino.

- Bom, por que você nos chamou aqui Ino? – perguntou Hinata tentando parar a discussão.

- Bem, tenho um plano para nossas férias! – falou a loira animadamente.

- Plano? – Sakura parecia não gostar muito da idéia.

- Sim! Vamos fazer um cruzeiro... – respondeu mostrando um panfleto sobre um belo cruzeiro que sairia dali a alguns dias.

Hinata olhou Ino...

Sakura olhou Ino...

Ino sorriu...

_Sabia que elas gostariam..._

_Esse cruzeiro vai ser ótimo para esquecer o meu ex..._

_Pelo menos ele era uma boa pessoa que sempre irá me ajudar..._

_Pelo menos era o que eu e minhas amigas achávamos..._

- Então, o que você acha Hinata? – perguntou Sakura pensando que aquele era o único jeito de acabar com aquela palhaçada de cruzeiro. Hinata jamais aceitaria algo daquele porte.

- Sabe Hinata, seria uma boa chance para o pai de seus filhos se aproximar mais deles. Uma oportunidade quase única de eles ficarem uma semana juntos. E você poderia descansar também...

"Essa não".Pensou Sakura. Ino estava usando o relacionamento pai e filhos para ter essa viagem ganha. "Golpe sujo!" Pensou Sakura fechando a cara para Ino, e ela teve certeza que a outra entendera.

- Acha mesmo Ino? – perguntou Hinata pensando realmente na possibilidade.

- Claro... Com esse tempo juntos, eles se aproximariam ainda mais. Nada melhor do que isso. Afinal ele ultimamente tem dado bastante atenção para os filho não?

- Sim, realmente. – disse Hinata dando um sorriso.

"Batalha perdida!" Pensou Sakura. E pelo visto Ino também percebera que a batalha fora vencida.

- Bom... – concluiu Hinata alheia aos pensamentos das amigas – Eu sou a favor da viajem...

"É... será uma longa semana de viajem... Pelo menos terei dois dias para me arrumar".

_Na noite do dia seguinte_

- Como é que é?

- Sim, você entendeu perfeitamente bem, quero que mate a minha ex-esposa.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Claro que sim, ela é uma víbora. Uma maldita que quer acabar com meus negócios.

- Então terei que mata-la á bordo do navio?

- Sim, e tente ser discreto sim?

- Pode deixar... – desligando o telefone passou a mão nos seus cabelos e foi arrumar as malas... É teria de entrar naquele navio de qualquer jeito...

_**Preview: Finalmente chegou o tão esperado dia... Logo de entrada fazemos várias amizades... Muitas pessoas interessantes, até Hinata encontra alguém... Não perca o próximo cap: **__**"Conhecendo o navio".**_

**Olá... Mais uma fic minha... Só que essa é pra minha mami (K-chan Morgan) do coração **

**Deixem reviews tá gente D**

**Até o próximo cap **

**byeeee**

**by Sakiy Skuld**


	2. Conhecendo o Navio

**Para a K-chan...**

**Naruto não me pertence / ... Mas o KANON (An café) simmm o/**

**Personagens mudados u.u'...**

**Universo alternativo**

**Capitulo 2: **_**Conhecendo o navio**_

**Sakura**

Olhando o navio, perceberam que seria uma longa e proveitosa semana.

- Estão na fila? – perguntou um rapaz loiro.

- Sim... - respondeu Ino toda alegre.

- As três vão embarcar? – perguntou o rapaz apontando para as malas dela.

- Sim - respondeu Hinata também alegre. – Vamos ficar na ala J,K,L do navio.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, elas dariam o cpf também?

- Serio? Eu vou ficar na J...

- Sou Yamanaka Ino – cumprimentou a loira alegre.

- E eu sou a Hinata – cumprimentou tímida.

Percebendo o olhar do loiro, viu que não tinha mais como fugir.

- Haruno Sakura.

- E eu sou Nara... Uzumaki Nara.

Sakura estranhou, o nome não combinava muito. Mas resolveu disfarçar.

Começou a ir em direção ao navio pensando em como dizer para as meninas não dar informações relacionadas a elas para qualquer um que estivesse no caminho.

- É uma pena que não ficaremos na mesma ala do navio – exclamou Hinata

Apesar da relutância inicial, Sakura viu que ele parecia uma boa pessoa.

Ele era animado, bonito e loiro com olhos azuis. Bem diferente de seu ultimo marido que era moreno, mais reservado, e que tinha olhos cor de orbe.

"Devo estar maluca ao comparar os dois" pensou Sakura rindo e embarcando sozinha enquanto esperava as amigas a bordo.

**Hinata**

Na entrada havia um rapaz moreno que parecia um pouco triste por estar se separando do seu cachorro.

- Tudo bem? - perguntou Hinata timidamente. Havia simpatizado com o rapaz.

- Ah! Eu estou bem, é que esta é a primeira vez que que eu me separo do meu cachorro. - disse vendo seu animal se separando com uma jovem.

- Humm, não se preocupe, sua namorada cuidará bem dele... - disse Hinata dando um sorriso.

- Er, ela não é minha namorada... Ela é minha vizinha que concordou em cuidar do meu cachorro sob uma alta quantia em dinheiro.. u.u' - disse parecendo cansado - Eu estava precisando de ferias, então pedi para ela cuidar dele. Ela cobrou muito alto mas não tinha ninguém para fazer isso de graça xD...

- Ah...

- Er... sou Inozuka Kiba, 24 anos, solteiro, ala M do navio. - disse erguendo a mão.

Ignorando o olhar da Ino, Hinata respondeu:

- Hyuuga Hinata, 22 anos, divorciada, ala K. - disse sorrindo.

- Divorciada? Está usando o nome de solteira ou de casada? - perguntou curioso.

- Ah, de solteira - disse corando um pouco.

- O idiota não quis deixar você com o nome? - disse rindo.

- Ele, ele não é idiota... - reprendeu Hinata - Ele é um bom homem, atencioso comigo e com meus dois filhos.

- Humm, agora entendo porque você o defende - antes que Hinata falasse algo, Kiba interrompeu - Bom, espero que nos vejamos mais vezes.

Dando um beijo na testa de Hinata, embarcou.

­­­­ **Ino**

"Ele é mesmo um idiota!" pensou Ino vendo o rapaz se apresentando para Hinata.

"Fez questão de dizer que era solteiro pra ver se a pobre e inocente Hinata era também". Mas o que ele não contava era que ela ainda era fiel ao ex-marido.

O coitado teria muito trabalho para cortejar a jovem amiga. As vezes Ino se perguntava se Hinata era tímida daquele jeito na cama.

Antes que pensasse em mais algo, acabou por esbarrando com alguem.

- Meu deus! Me desculpe. - disse o rapaz vendo o que ele havia feito com a blusa dela.

- Tudo bem. - disse Ino tentando diminuir o estrago que o drinque havia feito na blusa.

- Olha, eu insisto que envie a blusa para o meu quarto para eu pagar a lavagem...

- Não preci...

- Nao, eu insisto... - interrompeu o loiro.

Observando o rosto dele, olhou mais atentamente e viu que ele era um rapaz loiro (é o que diz o anime xD) e bem bonito. Melhor que seu ex-marido, pensou rindo.

- Tudo bem então. - jogando os longos cabelos para trás continuou - Para quem e onde devo enviar minha blusa.

- Bem, deve enviar para o Deidara na ala J, apto 139. E para quem devo devolver­­­­? - disse dando um belo sorriso.

- Para Inozuka Ino, ala L apto 146. - disse retribuindo o sorriso. Não conseguia parar de pensar que ele havia derrubado o drinque nela de proposito. Bem, ele que achasse que ela era uma virgem inocente.

- Pode deixar - disse embarcando - Não se esqueca de enviar viu?

E retribuindo o aceno, Ino respondeu:

- Ok!

E pegando sua chave, embarcou também.

- Finalmente porquinha! - exclamou Sakura.

- Porque demorou tanto Ino?- perguntou Hinata apreensiva.

- Um jovem loiro derramou drinque em mim... - revelou escondendo o riso.

- Provavelmente só para saber onde você estava né?

- Acertou testuda!!!

- Olha sem querer parecer chata, mas evitem dizer aonde estamos para todo cara. Pode ser perigoso!

- Tudo bem. Você pode estar certa. - falou Ino.

- Ok, vamos nos segurar... - falou Hinata calmamente.

- Temos é que aproveitar esse cruzeiro ao máximo...

- Isso ai.. -respondeu as meninas rindo.

E assim o navio zarpou...

**Sakura**

Sakura foi para o seu quarto. Droga... ele não era tão grande quanto mostrava o panfleto, pensou ruindo.

Pegou o telefone e discou um numero conhecido.

- Shizune-san, está tudo bem no escritório?

- Oi para você também Sakura – disse a amiga rindo – E sim, está tudo bem por aqui Sakura-chan.

- Desculpe a grosseria...é que custa caro as ligações...

- Então não ligue oras..

- Hahahah... xau Shizune...

Arrumou suas coisas rapidamente e foi para o refeitório. Chegando lá, havia uma mesa bem grande onde algumas pessoas foram reunidas. Infelizmente a sua era diferente da mesa de suas amigas. Mas acabou aceitando, afinal, poderia fazer novos amigos.

Só que faltava uma pessoa.

Havia um casal de idosos e mais um outro casal que parecia estar em lua de mel.

- Parece que o jovenzinho dormiu alem da conta... - exclamou a senhora quando viu Nara se aproximando.

- Gomen... é que eu acabei dormindo alem da conta... - disse passando a mão nos cabelos loiros.

Ele realmente era bonito, pensou Sakura consigo mesma.

- Bem – disse um outro jovem – Vamos pedir as bebidas.

A maioria pediu martíni e vodca. (que feio òó...peçam coca cola crianças).

- E vocês? - perguntou o garçom.

- Vinho – respondeu Sakura e Nara ao mesmo tempo

Deram um sorriso.

- Você escolhe – falou Nara sorrindo um belo sorriso com aqueles lindos olhos azuis.

- Hummm.. vinho branco está bom para você?

- Está ótimo – e falando para o garçom – Vinho branco por favor.

E depois de dar um gole no vinho, passaram a conversar... Para conhecer melhor um ao outro...

Ino ficara aliviada ao ver que suas amigas estavam se dando bem... Por terem ficado em mesas separadas, tivera medo que elas não aproveitassem totalmente a viagem. Mas ao ve-las viu que elas estavam bem... Entao... agora era sua vez de se aproveitar...

­­­ **Sakura**

Sakura foi ao seu quarto depois da enorme conversa que tivera com Nara no jantar. Havia começado a chover, e eles não queriam se molhar e foram cada um para seu quarto. Ele era uma companhia bem espontânea, comparada ao Sasuke... seu ex-marido...

Resolveu dar uma ligada para Tsunade, para ver como andava seu ape. Estava com medo de ela fazer uma festa lá e acabar com metade das suas coisas.

Pegou o telefone, só que devido a chuva havia interferência entre as linhas. E ela acabou ouvindo uma conversa:

- Já achou ela?

- Sim... mas ela não era como você disse – respondeu a voz do homem – Ela é uma boa pessoa, bonita e bem ...

- Seu idiota.. eu não mandei você ai para se apaixonar pela minha ex-esposa... – criticou o homem zangado – E sim para mata-la...

- Não se preocupe – respondeu o homem, aparentemente incomodado – Farei o combinado.

- Tá...- e terminando isso, desligou o telefone.

Sakura ficou imóvel.

Não era para isso estar acontecendo...

_Continua..._

_**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo \o/**_

_**Jecca: Não vou responder a sua pergunta pq se não a fic perde a graça xDD... Espero que esteja gostando...**_

_**Florinecordeiro: Um ex assim ninguem quer mesmo xD.. Agora quanto ao nome dos ex delas... direi no decorrer da fic x.. Pq se não perde o suspense... heheh**_

_**Mye-chan: Non digo quem quer matar quem x... Tb não sou mto fã do Sai xDDD...**_

_**Até o proximo capitlo.. e reviews por favor... **_


End file.
